Thrill of the Capture
by Orbiting Jupiter
Summary: "You're my new pet Granger," murmured Malfoy with a tone of lust in his voice as he stroked the taunt skin of her collarbone. "And I don't intend on giving you back your freedom." He plans on bringing down the ministry and to have the dark lord rise again but needs her help to do so. Unwillingly she submits to his whims though the line between force and will slowly begins to blur.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

An inter-department memo flew through the open doorway of her office and landed on a stack of paperwork she hadn't yet organized. Curiously she reached for the purple, folded parchment. She couldn't for the life of her guess who would be writing to her at such a late hour. Most of those who worked at the ministry had left early that evening to celebrate Christmas with their families and friends. She herself had only intended on remaining for a handful of hours to tidy up before heading over to the Burrow.

Written in an untidy scrawl was a single word. The cursive seemed very familiar to her. Almost immediately red hair and freckles flooded her mind. It was Ron Weasley's writing.

_Help_

She was so exhausted that it took a moment for the letter to register in her brain. Help. Help. What could he possibly need help with?

Rather annoyed she left her desk and poked her curly head out into the hallway. His office was only a few doors down. She could see light streaming from under the crack of his closed door.

"Odd," she murmured to herself while crumpling the memo in her fist.

Ron Weasley never closed his office door. Ever since he had started working as head of the auror office he always insisted on leaving it open. He complained that it was because of how stuffy files and folders made the small room but Hermione always had as inkling that he enjoyed people seeing him seated behind his mahogany desk. Being promoted to head of the department had been seen as quite an achievement for him though not entirely unexpected. Harry needed to choose a replacement for himself after he decided to further his career in quidditch and it seemed to all that Ron was an inevitable substitution.

Her heart skipped a beat as she carefully made her way to the auror cubicles. Something didn't seem right. Her old sense for trouble slowly started to resurface. It was a powerful sense, so powerful that Harry had practically begged her to join himself and Ron in auror training. After all that they had been through it seemed like a practical option for her future but she had decided instead to take a modest job as the minister's secretary.

Hermione crept closer to Ron's office and pressed her ear to the door. Voices reverberated from the other side. Instinctively she pulled her wand from the pocket of her robes. The voices stopped.

"A saw a shadow move," hissed a woman. "It's her. Open the door, open the door! _Confringo!_"

Hermione flung herself against the wall next to the door just in time, but only just. Splinters of wood showered over her as everything from the knob to the door's frame exploded.

While shielding her face from an oncoming attack she lifted her wand and sliced down in the air, causing all the debris to shoot back at her attackers. Careful not to trip over anything- she set off at a run, choking and spluttering as she inhaled dust clouds of dry plaster. A woman shrieked from behind her with cackles of mirth. Hermione recognized the sadistic trills. Fear bubbled in the pit of her stomach. No, it couldn't be possible.

Without thinking she stopped and watched as the small group emerged from Ron's office. Only two showed their faces proudly while their comrades hid behind death eater's masks- Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy. Her muscles seized at the sight of them and she found herself frozen in terror.

"No, you're dead, you can't be-" she whispered to herself as Bellatrix continued to laugh and glide gracefully towards her.

She was sinister looking with her mass of black tangled ringlets and heavily lidded eyes. Her skin was paler and waxy from lack of proper nourishment and her body appeared far more willowy then the last time Hermione had seen her but she was very much alive in all her darkly beautiful glory.

Hermione turned to run again but found her way blocked by snarls and snapping teeth. She let out a scream of horror. A hand reached from behind and clamped down over her mouth, muffling the cries. The werewolf crouching before her grinned wickedly at her with his horridly yellow stained canines. Whoever rendered her silent pulled her close to them. Her back found the hard chest of a man much taller than she.

"Heel Fenrir," drawled Draco Malfoy from over her shoulder. "She isn't for you to eat."

Malfoy's grip on her body tightened as he leaned down. His lips brushed the tip of her ear as he spoke, "We don't want you dead yet mudblood so don't do anything stupid. _Stupefy._"

**I know it's very short but I feel that this chapter cut off nicely. Please review and I will update. I make regular updates so your review will not got to waste! Oh and I hope you enjoy the story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

The ropes rubbed her skin raw as she tugged at them, attempting to free herself. If only they hadn't taken her wand she could have freed herself but Bellatrix made sure to snap it right before her eyes. The woman had laughed heartlessly. Hermione knew it had been a spite directed to the moment in time when she herself had used the miserable woman's wand as a method of gaining entry to her vault. Wands were peculiar things to witches and wizards. They were like extra appendages. Breaking them almost caused physical pain to their original user, or at least that was what Hermione thought. A piece of her heart cracked when she saw the splintered wood fall to the ground.

Mildew and decay wafted throughout her prison. The death eaters had brought her to a very familiar place. Upon arrival she had recognized the wrought iron fences and albino peacocks. She herself had never seen the interior of the Malfoy's dungeons but she knew almost immediately that it was where they had brought her.

On the floor she sat with her back against the cold, stone wall. Moisture beaded near the top of the ceiling and dripped downwards like ghostly whispers. It was the only sound that kept her company. Other then the soft trickles she was surrounded by suffocating silence.

Hermione groaned to herself and slumped down on her side. How was she to escape? She had no wand and nobody knew where she was. Voldemort's servants had also been inactive for many years so her kidnapping- even after being deduced as such- would be considered inexplicable.

A faint creaking interrupted her musings. Hermione looked to the far end of the cavernous dungeon where a slit of light grew larger as the only door opened.

"No Yaxley, I am perfectly capable of dealing with a wandless mudblood on my own. There is no need for you to assist me," said a stern voice.

Hermione squinted in the darkness. She could see two forms entering the black prison cells but then one, Yaxley, left with a low bow. The second figure was unmistakeable. His overconfident airs betrayed him.

"Get away from me Malfoy, I'm warning you," she croaked with a dry throat, though both knew her threat was absolutely empty.

"And what could a mudblood like yourself do to a pureblood like me," sneered the young man as he approached her swiftly.

His long, graceful strides echoed throughout the dungeon. Like him they mimicked a prominent rhythm of narcissism and cruelty.

"I swear I'll punch you in that self-righteous face of yours," she seethed.

Draco Malfoy lowered himself to a kneeling position. His features were obscured by the lack of illumination.

"I dare you to Granger though I find you may find it difficult to do with you hands strapped up the way they are."

Her eyes adjusted to his darkened shadow in time to catch a glimpse of him smirking. He truly was insufferable.

"Why don't you unbind me then," she said tauntingly. "and we'll see who's more of a man."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "Are you insulting the likelihood of my masculinity?"

Hermione laughed bitterly before spitting at his feet.

"I am, Malfoy. You are a worm, not a man. You are nothing more then a parasite that feeds off the excrement of the magical world."

His hand swung forward with such force that it made contact with cheek like a whip crack. Her head ricocheted off the cement flooring. Startled she lifted herself upwards and stared at him in surprise. He too mirrored her shock.

"You slapped me," she said.

The right side of her face burned. She could feel the section beneath her eye bruising.

"Yes," he said, his tone a tad incredulous. "Yes, I did. Know your place mudblood."

Hermione glared at him in the darkness.

"What do you want with me?"

Malfoy ran a pale and delicate hand through his white, blonde hair. The ruffling action made him look younger and more innocent.

"We need you to overtake the Ministry."

Hermione was bewildered.

"How am I any use in that?!"

"You're the closest to the minister," he said in a matter of fact. "It's a shame however that we can't simply put you under the imperial curse."

"And why can't you do that?" she demanded ruthlessly. "or wait let me guess. You aren't strong enough to mean it are you Malfoy? You're in charge of the death eaters now, aren't you? How would they feel if they realized their head bully wasn't capable of meaning an unforgivable curse?"

Malfoy lowered himself to her level. She could smell the whiskey emanating from his breath. She could almost taste the fear he buried deep inside himself for no one else to see.

"Listen to me Granger and listen closely. I would love to control you," he said with a lick of his lips. "But you're friends with Potter. It wouldn't take long for you to overpower the curse. I know you. You supposedly the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione felt dumbfounded. He had admitted her intelligence.

"Then what are your plans for me?"

Malfoy smirked once more, marking his territory.

"You know all the ministers secrets. I plan on stealing them from you with any means possible and then that little brain of yours," he said while tapping a finger to her temple. "will help us overthrow the entire magical community."

Hermione took a deep breath. Her chest fell heavily as she began to slowly began to understand the severity of her circumstances. How far would Malfoy go to break her... ?

**Hey everyone! I'm would love to you I'm sorry for not updating as quickly as I had originally promised but I mother just had a heart attack. She's fine so no worries! I've just been really busy helping my dad out with house work and stuff. Anyway me and my boyfriend decided to drink to night and relax so I figured I'd write the next chapter to my story. Enjoy and review! I promise the next chapter will be very soon and very... Invigorating.**


End file.
